Por siempre tú
by Evan5Lee
Summary: Resumen: Mikasa y Jean son un sólido matrimonio de siete años. Ella ha dejado atrás el amor inocente que sentía por Eren para evocarse enteramente en Jean. Pero Eren termina con Annie y vuelve a la vida de Mikasa poniéndolo todo de cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fic hetero, espero que les guste, advierto que aquí cambiaré el género de un personaje, ya lo verán.

"Deseo ardiente"

De su boca escapa una exhalación de alivio y placer. Embebidas por el ardor de una noche sin precedentes. Porque cada noche a su lado es diferente a la anterior, superándose a sí misma.

El brillo de sus cuerpos adquiere un tono etéreo bajo la luz de una luna que se cuela por las cortinas. Ella sonríe pesadamente, cansada, y sin ánimo de más nada.

\- Dios… - intenta suprimir una sonrisita traviesa. Junto a ella, descansa el hombre más guapo que ha conocido jamás.

\- Estabas de buen…humor, preciosa – dice él, un poco más relajado, recuperando el aliento perdido.

Ella asiente y se deja envolver en sus fornidos brazos.

Como todas las noches, Mikasa ha hecho el amor con Jean Kirstein. El hombre que ha estado a su lado más tiempo del que ella habría esperado, empero, está feliz de que él no se haya ido como otros tantos. Es consciente que en el camino a la conquista, Jean sufrió, y mucho. Que ella fue descorazonada al hacerlo esperar por una oportunidad mientras estaba pendiente de otro hombre que no tenía nada bueno para ella.

\- Te amo – susurra Jean, con sus labios pegados al lóbulo de su oreja. Mikasa le devuelve el gesto con una bella sonrisa.

\- Y yo a ti. – Afirma, porque es cierto. No hay nada de mentiras está vez, no hay despecho ni desosiego. Hay amor del bueno, del puro, del que te levanta y te mantiene firme.

1

Mikasa Ackerman es una excelente abogada fiscal. Ha tenido a su cargo los casos más sonados de la política. Se codea con grandes personalidades, pese a que está rodeada de hombres la mayor parte del tiempo, ninguno se ha atrevido a intentar algo osado fuera de lo laboral. Todos saben perfectamente que Ackerman está casada, aunado a su terrible temperamento, nadie se acerca más de lo esencial.

Ella no siempre fue una mujer temible, cuando niña, sufrió del maltrato de otros niños, en especial de las niñas del salón. Solían decirle que era fea y que no destacaría nunca por su careta seria.

Mikasa lo creyó un tiempo, cada vez que alguien la hacía enojar, ella estallaba en llanto y se refugiaba con su primo Levi. Hasta que lo conoció a él.

Eren Yeager. El chico audaz y pendenciero que siempre estaba castigado porque se metía en querellas con cualquiera que osara aprovecharse de los más débiles.

Eran niños de kínder, pero Eren la había defendido cuando una chica la empujó contra el barro sólo porque se había atravesado en su camino. Obviamente el niño justiciero no dejaría que eso pasara frente a sus narices y quedarse así. Él confrontó a la menor, y no sólo eso, sino que la hizo llorar. Mikasa se sintió profundamente agradecida por el noble gesto. Desde entonces no había podido despegarse de Eren ni un segundo.

Para Mikasa, Eren significaba mucho, era el chico rebelde de la clase, y popular con las chicas, aunque a él eso le molestara, siempre respondía amablemente a las cartas de amor. Se hicieron amigos a raíz de aquel infortunio de kínder, Mikasa aceptó a medias que Eren no era suyo, pero en su mente infantil había planeado una boda y el número de hijos que quería tener con él.

A los años Armin llegó, un pequeño rubio de grandes ojos azules. Su apariencia femenina fue un acabose para toda la escuela, incluso Eren se sintió atraído pensándolo mujer. Desde ese momento, Mikasa se sintió un poco celosa, a Eren le atraían las personas rubias.

Empero, cuando Armin develó no sin cierta pesadez, que era un chico, toda la escuela se avocó en molestarlo, todos excepto Eren, que se apegó a él demasiado tiempo. Se hicieron mejores amigos, y como Mikasa siempre estaba con Eren, Armin también se convirtió en su amigo.

Todo iba bien, y era perfecto, hasta que el trio cumplió quince y las hormonas se alborotaron, revelando una cruel verdad:

1.- Mikasa seguía enamorada de Eren.

2.- Eren era un increíble mujeriego.

Su corazón de niña y la ilusión alimentada por la cortesía excesiva de Eren, convirtieron ese apego en amor, y uno demasiado profundo, cálido, y agresivo. Mikasa tenía la llama viva de la esperanza, aunque una voz en su cabeza insistía en que eso que ella soñaba jamás sucedería.

Y así fue. No sucedió.

Mikasa dejó la ciudad, se mudó de país luego de que le ofrecieran esa ansiedad beca en Shingashina, y Eren se quedó en Berlín, despidiéndola en el aeropuerto. Mikasa partía a Suiza, para siempre. O no tan para siempre, sólo se iba un largo tiempo. Y ese lapso le daría la tan anhelada oportunidad de sepultar a Eren, de desterrarlo de su corazón.

Al principio fue difícil, no había poder humano que la alejara de esas brasas incandescentes e intensas que eran sus sentimientos por el chico de ojos verdes. Eso, hasta que conoció al que ahora califica como el gran amor de su vida.

Jean Kirstein, el pendenciero y malhablado chico de apariencia gamberra y rebelde. El tipo de chicos que una chica como ella detestaría.

Jean la amó desde el momento en el que la conoció. Pero a Mikasa, el amor le tardó en llegar. Siempre dándole evasivas al pobre chico, Jean la invitaba a todas partes, a conocer maravillosos lugares, y ella sólo se limitaba a darse la vuelta, ni una mirada, ni una palabra. El acoso duró un año.

Bueno, no era acoso como tal. Jean no la seguía a cualquier lugar, no sabía mucho de ella, no se había puesto a investigarla. Sólo trataba de llamar su atención cuando coincidían. No fueron demasiadas veces como a él le habría gustado en ese entonces. Pero cuando la encontraba en el pasillo de su facultad, en clase de francés o en los bellos jardines, él se acercaba a ella, con esa timidez recién adquirida y el arrebol cubriendo sus mejillas. Se acercaba porque quería hablarle de tantas cosas, quería decirle que le había parecido una chica bellísima aquel primero de septiembre cuando ella cruzó las puertas de servicios escolares, que le encantaba el color de sus ojos, un gris opaco, como si cientos de nubarrones se instalaran en sus irises y forjaran esa dura mirada que él apreciaba con tanto fervor.

Quería decirle que para él, ella era un ángel de cabellos negros y piel pálida, extraordinaria y única.

Más todo eso quedaba atorado en su garganta cuando ella lo miraba con su característico ceño fruncido y su serenidad a punto de convertirse en irritación.

Fue duro para Jean, llegar al corazón de Mikasa se convirtió en toda una travesía. Se estaba dando por vencido, no fue sino gracias a la ayuda de Sasha, la amiga de Mikasa. Ella lo incentivó día a día, y Mikasa aprendió a ver en Jean más que una apariencia. Ella se alimentaba de sus gestos y se divertía con sus palabras. Adoraba esa sinceridad imprudente, y su elocuencia al hablar. De pronto le recordaba a Armin, por su gran capacidad de raciocinio y don de la palabra. Y a veces, pero muy pocas, a Eren, por su impetuosidad.

Jean, sin embargo, tenía algo que lo hacía diferente al resto de chicos que habían intentado algo con ella. Jean poseía una personalidad fuerte y un carácter duro pero amable.

Entonces, aquella vez, cuando sentados en el alfeizar de la ventana de aquel departamento que era propiedad de Jean, Mikasa se decidió y lo besó.

Ese besó unió dos vidas además de dos bocas. Unió lo roto, y esa unión no fue capaz de romperla nadie. Ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, ni terceros.

Mikasa estuvo a punto de perder a Jean por no decidirse a quererlo. Lo vio tan claro, cuando otras chicas apreciaban lo que ella tardó en reconocer, y se dijo que no dejaría que Kirstein se fuera, no sin ella.

Así fue. Iniciaron una historia de verdadero amor, de pasión desbordante, de ternura conmensurada.

Era un noviazgo puro, de besos bajo el umbral de la puerta al despedirse, de arrebatos cargados de lujuria en cualquier parte donde los atrapara, de largas charlas en la madrugada, de planes, de triunfos y derrotas, de lágrimas y risas, de "tu puedes" a un "no importa, ya pasará", era algo que los dos fomentaron con paciencia y comunicación. Luego Jean compró ese hermoso anillo, lo había visto en el aparado incontables veces y pensó que Mikasa lo luciría mejor que cualquier modelo de revista.

Lo llevó a casa y con una sonrisa cruzó la puerta del que era su hogar en ese momento.

Ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, y después de una cena apresurada, de besos y caricias bajo la ropa, de miradas ensombrecidas por el deseo, él carraspeó.

\- Sé que no es el mejor momento. No es ni romántico ni planeado. Pero aunque me digas que no, esto es para ti, y lo portarás cuando te sientas segura de que quieres esto. – Mikasa se sorprendió por aquel acto de arrebato.

Jean arrodillado al pie de la cama sosteniendo entre sus manos una pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

\- ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi compañera para toda la vida?

Y Mikasa dijo que sí.

Continuará…


	2. Caos

"Caos"

Lamento la demora, prometo ya ponerme al corriente con este fic, espero que lo disfruten y nos leeremos pronto!

Advertencias: lenguaje altisonante, situaciones sexuales implícitas. Cambio de sexo de un personaje.

1

Eren había terminado la carrera de periodismo un año después de que su generación egresara. Esos ir y venir de la escuela lo habían convertido en un holgazán, y al final de la carrera, se encontró sin amigos que lo conectaran a buenos empleos y sin experiencia laboral para aspirar a algo decente.

Para su mala suerte, su padre y hermano mayor decidieron no apoyarlo económicamente. Y qué decir de la buena Carla, ella prefirió castigarlo cortándole todo suministro económico. Ya no tenía más opciones. Armin estaba viviendo en Canadá por una beca, y no tenía amigos leales que pudieran ayudarle con trabajo. Excepto…

¿Buscarla o no buscarla? Hace años que no veía a Mikasa, sabía que estaba casada con un sujeto muy adinerado, Vivian holgadamente en una de las zonas más ostentosas de Berlín. Aunque se había prometido que él podía salir adelante solo, a mitad de mes, Eren se dio cuenta que no podía seguir sobreviviendo de sus desgastados ahorros y de sopas instantáneas. Era hora de buscar a Mikasa. Ella jamás le diría que no.

\- ¿Preciosa? – llama Jean con su voz cargada de cariño. Mikasa asoma la cabeza por encima del barandal de las escaleras, saliendo a su encuentro.

\- En un momento estoy contigo. – dice dulcemente. Jean sonríe y deja las compras sobre la mesa.

Esa noche era muy especial. Su madre y hermana lo visitaban por las próximas fiestas decembrinas. No cabía de felicidad. Sobre todo porque su pequeña Lisa estaba en dulce espera, lo que agigantaba sus deseos por comenzar a formar su propia familia.

Mientras saca las compras de la bolsa de papel, Jean se permite soñar un poco. Ya tenían siete años de casados, tanto él como Mikasa eran personas exitosas, con un hogar estable y trabajos bien remunerados. Se habían prometido que al tercer año buscarían un bebé.

Lamentablemente ese bebé nunca llegó, o bueno, no se concretó… Mikasa había sufrido un aborto espontaneo cuando apenas tenía dos meses. La pérdida la llevó a sufrir una fuerte depresión, fueron tiempos muy duros para ambos. Peleaban a diario, Mikasa no se levantaba de la cama, no comía, había perdido peso y aquellos músculos definidos que había ganado gracias al crossfit y las pesas. Por un momento, ambos pensaron en el divorcio. De hecho, fue él quien había iniciado los trámites.

Sin embargo, ella los detuvo, tomaron terapia y lo que restó del año, Jean y Mikasa volvieron a unificar su paraíso perfecto. Gracias a los dioses, el mal rato pasó para los dos. Empero, el médico de Mikasa había sugerido un tiempo para volver a intentarlo.

Jean, por respeto, decidió que él no tocaría el tema, sólo hasta que Mikasa estuviese cien por ciento segura de que quería hacerlo. De eso, ya han pasado cuatro años. El momento había llegado para ambos. Tenían veintiocho, y estaba completamente seguro que su esposa ya se sentía lista para empezar la faena con energía renovada. De sólo pensarlo, una sonrisa pícara se instala en sus labios.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – sus brazos rodean la cintura de Jean.

\- En lo linda que te ves con ese vestido.

Mikasa sonríe abiertamente. Jean no miente. Mikasa porta elegantemente el negro, destaca su piel blanca y esos cautivadores ojos grises. De ser una chica totalmente tímida, Mikasa se había convertido en una mujer sensual y orgullosa.

\- Gracias, pero tú luces muy apuesto con ese traje de fina raya, me pregunto si alguna muchachilla de por ahí no intentó algo contigo. Tal vez… ¿la cajera del supermercado? – recarga su mentón sobre el hombro derecho.

\- Casi, pero no. Fue la guardia de seguridad, ya sabes, a este trasero nadie se resiste – musita divertido. Mikasa ríe suavemente.

\- Más vale que no le hayas dejado el número– se aleja rápidamente al escuchar el timbre. Ambos se miran ligeramente asustados.

Margaret y Elisa no llegarían hasta pasadas las nueve. ¿Cómo es que habían decidido sorprenderlos cinco horas antes?

\- ¿Te dijeron que llegarían a preparar la cena? – pregunta sorprendida. Jean menea la cabeza.

\- Para nada, Lis estaría con el médico hasta las seis.

\- Entonces debe ser el portero o algún vecino.

Jean enarca una ceja. El portero jamás los molestaba y vecinos, bueno, ellos jamás congenian con los habitantes del edificio. Les parecían aburridos.

Mikasa no se inmuta en preguntar, abre la puerta sin mediar palabra hasta que unos enormes ojos verdes se atraviesan en su camino.

\- ¿Mikasa? – la voz ronca y masculina atrapa al oído agudo de Jean, quien deja de acomodar los víveres en la despensa para acercarse a la puerta.

La mujer está completamente atónita. Frente a ella está el que en algún momento de su vida fue su amor imposible.

\- ¿Hola? – Jean la saca de su ensoñación permitiéndole carraspear.

No puede evitarlo, Mikasa echa una fugaz mirada a Eren, está alto, no más que su esposo pero lo está. Bronceado y con el cabello más largo, una incipiente barba de tres días se asoma en su rostro adulto. Del niño bravucón y pendenciero ya no queda nada. Hacia años sin verlo.

Jean frunce el ceño, el incipiente silencio no le gusta nada.

\- Ah, cariño… él es Eren, Eren Yeager. – el aludido sonríe. Pero a Jean ya no parece agradarle. Sabe de sobra quien es Eren, qué significado tiene en la vida de su esposa, y su presencia huele a problemas.

\- Hola, tú debes ser el esposo – Eren estira la mano, Jean demora en responder el gesto pero lo hace con un firme apretón. La inusitada fuerza del otro sorprende a Yeager.

\- Soy el esposo – dice sin muchos ánimos.

Y todo pasa demasiado rápido. Eren entra y comienza a hablar de su vida y lo que ha sucedido con ella. Mikasa intenta llevarle el paso. Es tan abrumador todo lo que está sucediendo, que Jean tiene que hacer la cena porque su mujer está perdida en la verborrea barata de aquel sujeto con apariencia de indigente.

Sin embargo, el más sorprendido de los tres era Eren, sin duda alguna, Mikasa lucía radiante, nada que ver con la muchacha desgarbada y solitaria de su adolescencia.

Se había convertido en una mujer segura, hermosa y muy alta. Eren no recordaba que ella tuviera esa estatura. Sonrió llevado por los dulces recuerdos. Mikasa lo seguía a todas partes, siempre cuidándole las espaldas, siendo una confidente y amiga todo el tiempo.

Ese lazo que ambos habían forjado se rompió cuando una noche, ella en medio de una bruma de desesperación, le confesó sus sentimientos.

Eren le había dicho que estaba de novio con una chica algo mayor para él, y Mikasa pensó que si se confesaba en ese momento, Eren la elegiría, pero no fue así. No la eligió. Y eso acribilló el corazón de Ackerman.

\- Y bueno, he hablado mucho de mí, cuéntame, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Fue el turno de Mikasa de hablar, siempre prudente y cuidadosa de utilizar sus palabras. No quería mencionarle a Eren nada demasiado personal. Antes eran uña y carne, se contaban todo, o casi todo, pero lo hacían. Aunque ya no quedaba nada de ese amor inocente que había sentido por Eren, si había cariño, y a su vez, también un poco de recelo. Eren se alejó de ella y no mantuvo comunicación por largo tiempo, era justo que Mikasa se reservara cosas que a Yeager no le incumbían.

2

Jean tallaba con fuerza sus dientes, Mikasa podía escuchar el gorgoteo y el agua correr. La cena había sido totalmente extraña.

La hermana y madre de Jean no ocultaron su desconcierto al conocer a Eren Yeager, y Eren había actuado tan galante con las féminas, y Mikasa volvió a decepcionarse de su amigo. Él parecía no cambiar ante nada. Horas antes se había largado a llorar con esa historia tristona de abandono, luego le pidió asilo por unos días, ella accedió a regañadientes, y Jean no comentó nada en toda la noche. Por primera vez, en los siete años que llevaba conociéndolo, Jean no dijo ni una sola palabra, ni para bien ni para mal.

Al terminar de cenar; las invitadas se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, y los esposos se excusaron con el importunado invitado para ir a dormir.

Sin duda, Jean estaba completamente molesto. Mikasa nunca lo dejaba fuera de la jugada, y estaba sentido de que ni siquiera le preguntara si estaba de acuerdo con la estadía de ese intruso.

Para cuando fue a recostarse junto a su esposa, sintió el calor de su cuerpo y toda esa energía negativa descendió. Mikasa se sentó sobre su fornido abdomen. Jean no medió palabra, rodeó la estrecha cintura femenina y comenzó un juego de lenguas que terminó en una batalla campal por dominar al contrario.

La ropa interior quedó regada en algún lugar de la habitación, y lo único que se escuchaba en el pasillo era el fuerte crujir de la cama junto a los sonoros gemidos de Mikasa.

Eren no pudo evitar sentir una profunda incomodidad, colocándose la almohada en la cabeza tratando de pensar en otras cosas que no incluyeran a esos dos fornicando mientras él estaba acostado en el sofá.


End file.
